1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus having a structure capable of reducing damage resulting from dropping or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus may include a flat display panel and a bezel. For example, a conventional flat panel display apparatus may be mounted on a mobile device or may be stationary.
When an external impact is applied to the conventional flat panel display apparatus, however, the flat display panel may be damaged. For example, when the conventional flat panel display apparatus is dropped, e.g., during handling and/or manufacturing, the bezel may be bent, thereby exerting force on the flat display panel and damaging it. A damaged flat display panel may have reduced operability.